


Batting for both teams

by inky_button



Series: Requests [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Homophobia, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Men Crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inky_button/pseuds/inky_button
Summary: prompt: "Ethan's gay and not out to anyone, he has to come out at some point"





	Batting for both teams

Ethan came into the office as normal wearing a hoodie, a GAP hoodie and a rainbow pin he through would balance out the grey of the hoodie but when he walked in mark saw him, pointed at the pin "isn't that kind of gay, Eth?" he chuckled 

that one hurt on the inside... but Ethan laughed and played along "What's wrong with some colour?" 

mark shrugged and went off to do his work and Ethan did the same, going to his area to edit some videos

he'd got lost in his work at some point. well lost in thought anyway, he really did want the team to know but what if he lost his friends? what if he lost his job? he couldn't just say "I'm gay!" to his friends could he? how would he even come out? 

the next 30 minutes of his time was spend googling ways to come out until dark, tall and handsome has to walk in and make some dumb comment "doesn't GAP stand for-" Ethan cut him off because he's heard it too many times to give a damn

"gay and proud. no idea and even if that's what it means what do I can?" he smiled and rolled his eyes at Tyler

"I would say it would make people think you're gay but, you don't seems that type." everyone was pushing his buttons today!

"type?" he asked confused

"camp gay and that stuff." 

"not every gay person does drag and make up if that's what you're saying, Ty. " maybe coming out could wait... a long time

"no like gay people like to wear rainbows and stuff and kinda act gay." please don't point out the pin. please don't point out the pin. please don't point out th-

"kinda like that pin," you mother fucker "anyway mark asked me to come get you, cause he wants to talk." fear. pure fear

Ethan made the short walk to marks room maybe 3 times longer than needed but he didn't know what was gonna happen, he knocked on the door and mark opened it "you um wanted to talk?"

"don't sound so nervous Eth, I just wanted to talk about the tour coming up well not soon but in a few months," Ethan sighed in relief

"what about it?" Ethan smiled 

"rooming, there'll be with you, me, Tyler, bob, wade and jack so who do you want to room with?" 'anyone but you or Tyler because I liked you and am crushing hard on Tyler right now' Ethan thought to himself ' but mark will wanna be with jack and bob and wade will wanna room...'

"Tyler, I guess..." he said rather quiet 

"you don't sound so sure, did you two get in a fight?" mark seemed actually worried 

"no I just, I cant-" he sighed " cant explain..."

"whatever it is you can tell me and I wont tell anyone else. cross my heart ." mark smiled a friendly smile

now or never. he took a deep breathe "c-can we get something straight?" he sighed

"sure!" mark said happily

"I'm not..." Ethan could feel his eyes prick with tears as he waited for mark to yell at him or something 

"oh, ok." mark looked at Ethan and saw the tears "shit did I do something wrong? please don't cry its okay! I don't care if you're gay Eth just please don't cry, no one wants to see you up set!" mark said at a stupidly fast speed

"but ty's gonna hate me." Ethan was almost sobbing, every time he'd told anyone they left him or hated him

"he'd still love you Eth, you being you don't affect him anyway!"

"it does if I like him..."

"I've known Tyler for a while and I can tell you I don't think he bats for one side so you have a chance, and he cares so much for you Ethan."

"but I cant just tell him!"

" I'll help you, lets go to Tylers room." mark was way too happy

but after Ethan had stopped crying they made their way to Tyler's room and Ethan didn't want to have to do this again but here goes everything, he had marks hand on his shoulder to support him and Tyler was always there for him so here goes everything "I'm gay!"

Tyler looked around then back at Ethan "yep, gay and proud, fucking knew it." he stood up and hugged Ethan close "and i'm proud of you too." 

"you two better not fuck on tour, the walls are paper thin." mark chuckled 

"I do what I want mark." Tyler winked at him maybe what mark said about Tyler batting for both teams was right after all


End file.
